


Late Night

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, boss/intern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'A knock on his door jarred him from his thoughts. He looked up to see the door crack open enough for one of the interns to stick his head inside.  ’Speak of the devil.’' ((Intern/Boss AU with Amon and Bolin))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night

Dammit, he was supposed to be home an hour ago. Instead he was stuck at his desk going over the financial reports his partner dumped on him earlier. Noatak could feel his shoulders steadily get more tense with each audible  _tick_ of the clock, a dull ache forming behind his eyes. Damn that idiot. A former lieutenant of the armed forces, his old friend and business partner had accepted his nickname of ‘Lieu’ around the office, especially when the new interns started. 

A knock on his door jarred him from his thoughts. He looked up to see the door crack open enough for one of the interns to stick his head inside.  ’ _Speak of the devil.’_

"Mr. Tso? I’m sorry to disturb you but I finished writing up those emails you needed for Future Industries." He said, opening the door more to reveal two coffees in hand. "I also brought something to help out."

This kid had started just a few months back and had made it clear he was no pushover, jumping head first into any task with surprising results. Lieu commented on how the intern was like a duckling that imprinted on Noatak, and while he wanted to deny it the bright eyed recruit always seemed to be nearby. It only took the older man a few weeks to remember his name.

Noatak straightened up in his chair with a grunt, popping his back and accepting the drink. The kid could also make a mean cup of coffee, and knew just how he liked it. Not that Noatak didn’t like teasing the poor intern.

"Three sugars-"

"-and Irish creme, as per usual." Bolin finished with a smirk, taking a sip of his own coffee. Noatak hummed in appreciation as he did the same, turning his focus back to the files. There was a comfortable silence between them before the intern spoke again.

"I was thinking about heading down to the little Greek restaurant down the street. Lieu says they have the best gyros around."

"Hm."

"And apparently it’s all authentic."

"Mhm."

"…would you like to tag along?"

The hesitant offer brought Noatak out of his frustrated thoughts. He turned to look at the other with a confused expression, raking his mind to recall his last meal that day. Hell, did he even have lunch? Bolin waited for an answer, chewing on the inside of his lip and shifting in his spot. Poor kid looked like he just asked out the president’s daughter or something. Noatak closed his files and stood up slowly. 

"Sure, I’ll bite. Let’s see if this place is still open." He said, heading towards the door and smiling to himself when he heard the familiar steps of his little duckling behind him.


End file.
